Nightmares and Confessions
by Alohomora Fantasy
Summary: A Hunger Games oneshot. Slightly AU. Set during the Victory Tour in Catching Fire. Katniss and Peeta confront each other in the middle of the night, and surprising confessions are made. Everlark fluff


**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is an adorable, fluffy Everlark oneshot for you all! It Is slightly AU, but only because of some emotions and such.**

**Disclaimer: The hunger Games is in absolutely ****_no _****way mine, though of course I wish it was. It belongs to Susan Collins, Lionsgate, and other affiliated companies.**

_A scream ripped through the ominous silence that had followed the explosion, one that made my blood run cold. It was not a scream of fear or pain; it was one of outrage that I recognized immediately: Katniss. I snatched up my knife as I sprinted to the burning area that had once been a pyramid of supplies._

_Cato had a squirming Katniss locked in his arms, but as I approached, she bit down on his hand and started stumbling away. Clove quickly pulled a knife from her jacket and sent it spiraling at her battered figure. An agonizing scream escaped me as I watched her body fall to the ground, convulse, and then lay still._

_Suddenly my family was standing in a line in front of me; Father was gripping Mother's hand tightly, Rye was standing stock still, and Jake was holding Christina, his wife, firmly against his side/ They were all glancing around, bewildered, until Rye's eyes landed on me. Even as I watched his lips form my name, Snow unexpectedly came behind him and plunged a knife into his back. I attempted to lunge forward, but I could not move. Snow grabbed my Mother's shoulder and spun her around before strangling her. I was I shock. My Mother's death I was not too terribly sad about, but the others were just horrific to watch. _

_I was back in the familiar cave, the stench of blood and sweat prominent in my nose. I cast my eyes down, and saw Katniss lying on the floor, completely still. I knew she wasn't dead, she _couldn't _be dead! I reached down to check her pulse; nothing. A sob wrench its way out of my mouth, and things spiraled until everything was red._

I woke up with a scream, tears streaming down my face. It had just been a nightmare, albeit an awful one. I was safe on the train, heading towards District Nine on the Victory Tour.

My door slid open, and I looked up quickly, a scream already building in my throat, anticipating the horror that would emit. Instead, Katniss walked in, eyes red and puffy, demeanor subdued. The scream died, and apologized quickly,

"Just a nightmare, I'm sorry for waking you." She stepped towards me.

"They are not 'just nightmares'. They are our fears brought to us unwittingly every night, torturing us even when we are seeking peace. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, Mellark."

I gap at her for a moment. How did she know how I felt? Then I realized how stupid I was being. She has gotten them every night since our games had ended, and I have gladly been comforting her every night. Right now, though, I am so shaken up from what I just saw, all I can do is stare at her before my mouth slides open of its own accord,

"Will you stay with me?" She has said the exact same thing to me before. I watch her warily for a moment. Something indistinguishable enters her eyes; I think it is, perhaps, affection. I am a delusional fool. She doesn't love me; it was just a game.

Her features soften though, and she glides over to the side of my bed, where she perches awkwardly. I pull the covers back, my facing heating up as the moonlight reflects her hair and shines in her eyes. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and not just because of her looks.

"You are beautiful." The words disrupt the quiet. I seem to be unable to control my mouth tonight. Her face reddens, and she looks so adorable.

Suddenly, the blush turns to blood, and I start to shake as my nightmare coemes back.

"Peeta, it's alright. Everything is okay, you're safe." Her soft hand lightly combs through my hair, and I relax slightly under her soothing touch.

Quietly, she slides into the bed beside me, and turns to face me. I feel her hands take my face and guide my head until it is laying on her stomach. I can feel her inhale slowly, even as her hand drifts almost absent-mindedly through my hair.

"You are such a wonderful person, Peeta. I hope you realize that." Her words break through the sort of overdrive my mind has gone into at her being intimate with me.

"Why do you say that? I'm not all that wonderful. You, on the other hand are courageous, independent, compassionate, kind, gentle, _amazing_."

Her voice trembles as she whispers, "I am none of those things, no matter what you say. You, you are the brave, compassionate, intelligent, gentle, sweet, kind, _incredible _Boy with the Bread."

I pick my head up and stare at her strait in the eyes. Smiling softly at her, I say, "You are simply going to have to believe it, because I will not stop telling you until you do." Quieter, I say, "Thank you. You have no idea how much you- um your words mean to me.

Katniss just similes her amazing smile at me, and utters something I never want to hear from her, "Peeta, I will never deserve you. You-" I rather abruptly cut her off with a kiss, too caught up in her silver eyes to think about anything else.

She tenses, and I am about to pull away, when she actually _kisses _me back. I am so shocked I pull away, and see her eyes fill with confusion.

"You..jus..I- what? There is no one watching us."

"I know." My mind whirls. Did the girl I love really just kiss me back, for no reason other than she wanted to? _No_, a small voice in my mind says, _there is always a reason._Despite knowing she doesn't love me back, I still fill up with hurt. She must see it, for confusion enters her face.

"Peeta-" Suddenly I am angry.

"You had no right to do that! Kissing me out of pity, toying with me like that! I know you don't love me, but how, how could you?!" I was shouting, but at the end my voice turned to a whisper. "Why?"

She has scooted to the side of the bed, but she answers me; though there is a hard edge to her voice, along with an emotion I can't pinpoint.

"I….." She clears her throat nervously and starts again. "I am afraid, alright! I don't understand what I'm feeling, I don't know!" She sounds so upset; I immediately melt, hating to have hurt her.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. I really am. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's not you. Well, not directly you. I am not good with emotions, and right now they are all over the place." She responds to me softly, and I am afraid to ask, but I still do, her words lurking in the back of my mind. _Brave._

"What's wrong, Katniss?"

She casts her eyes down, the moonlight catches her hair, and I silently gasp at her radiance.

"I…" She takes a deep breath, and looks back up at me, ensnaring me in her intense gaze. "I…. I think I am in love with you, Peeta Mellark."

I have never felt so happy and stunned in my entire life, and I can only stare at her, pure love overflowing me.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out. I'm sorry I hurt you. I was just scared and confused. There was no one there to help me and I have _never _loved someone this way before." Her cheeks are stained a deep red, but I fell nothing but adoration for her.

Suddenly, we are pressed against each other, her lips against mine. I deepen the kiss, and she obliges happily. There is such passion in her, it is startling. _None _of our other kisses felt like this. I gently break way, but as I slowly start kissing her jawline and neck, her groan of protest softens into a moan of content.

Eventually, we end up snuggled together in the middle of the bed, her head resting on my chest, my nightmares almost forgotten. She is almost asleep, and so am I.

"Katniss, I can't say I am glad we were reaped, but I can say I don't regret a thing I did for you. I love you."

Surprisingly, she answers me, fully aware. "I agree, and…. I love you too Peeta." Such happiness fills me at her words, it's all I can do not to take her face in my hands and kiss her again. But she is already asleep. Soon, I drift off too, her words still echoing in my head.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! I apologize for any mistakes; I just wanted to get something out for you all to read! Please notify me of any mistakes, and I will fix them. Thank you, and if you would like to, reviews are appreciated. Also, please vote on the pole in my profile page!**


End file.
